StarCraft II introduction
2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. StarCraft II is the sequel to StarCraft: Brood War. It takes place four years after the previous war. The Brood War :'' Main article: Brood War'' The Brood War began with the evacuation of Aiur by the protoss, using a warp gate to travel to the safety of the Dark Templar homeworld, Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. A number of protoss were left behind, however.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Meanwhile, the zerg civil war raged between factions led by Infested Kerrigan and Daggoth, who had created a second Overmind on Char.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Kerrigan took control of the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal, and through her used the protoss to support her side of the war. The United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force entered the Koprulu Sector, conquered the Terran Dominion,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. and captured the second Overmind with the help of a powerful anti-zerg weapon, the Psi DisrupterStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. but not without the loss of Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov, betrayed by Kerrigan's enigmatic minion Samir Duran.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. The protoss also became embroiled in a civil war against the dark archon terrorist, Ulrezaj, who aimed to destroy the Khalai refugees who sought shelter on Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Kerrigan manipulated the Dark Templar into slaying the second Overmind,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. and destroying the cerebrates, placing the Swarm under her complete control.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. The Brood War ended with a massive battle over Char, with Infested Kerrigan emerging as the winner. However, her minion Duran had vanished.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. The United Earth Directorate fleet was nearly destroyed, with only remnants remaining in the Koprulu Sector. Kerrigan didn't follow up on her victories, fearing a great threat coming...And alone, floating on a dark platform above the burnt-out planet of Char, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, sat and lorded over the ravenous Swarms. Unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed just over the horizon, Kerrigan could only stare off into the vastness of space where she beheld a great void. Or perhaps a reflection of a hollow victory and of the trials yet to come... StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Zeratul's Journeys :Main article: The Reckoning Zeratul was instrumental in Kerrigan's victory over the second Overmind. She had kidnapped the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal, to ensure his cooperation, forcing his Dark Templar warriors to slay the Overmind. Refusing to turn Raszagal over, Kerrigan was surprised when Zeratul counter-abducted her, and began a massive search of Char to reacquire the Matriarch. Zeratul had hidden her in a stasis cell, but Kerrigan's forces discovered them and laid waste to the protoss forces. Zeratul, in a desperate attempt to break Kerrigan's hold over Raszagal, slew his own Matriarch. Raszagal told him she would grant her power to him before dying. Kerrigan, surprised by this display, allowed Zeratul to leave with his pain.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. :Main article: Dark Origin Due to the chaos surrounding the battles between the protoss and zerg on and over Char, Zeratul drifted away from Char and stumbled upon a dark moon. Noticing protoss energies, he descended with a small warband to investigate, only to discover a chilling secret: a protoss/zerg hybridization experiment masterminded by Samir Duran without Kerrigan's knowledge. Zeratul was unable to tell anyone else what he had seen.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. According to the preserver Zamara, Duran's experiments were a "perversion" of the natural life cycle of the xel'naga. Zeratul paid a brief visit to ShakurasBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. before vanishing.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. He spent four years searching for clues behind Duran's mysteryMetzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. and feeling sorry for himself. The Protoss of Shakuras Artanis, Praetor Taldarin and Jim Raynor traveled to Braxis to right a grievous wrong, the reanimation of Alexei Stukov, who was infested as a result of his resurrection at the hands of cerebrate Kaloth. The combined protoss/terran forces defeated the combination of terran and zerg forces and administered a nanotech serum to Stukov, curing his condition. Afterward, the protoss purified Braxis.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. Since the Brood War, the Khalai have had a hard time accepting the Dark Templar, and the protoss have begun devolving back into their tribal states.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Hierarch Artanis has been trying to merge the two halves of protoss society together and prevent the slide into tribalism. The name of Raszagal has been invoked more than once in an effort to keep the peace.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The protoss have been studying the xel'naga technology on Shakuras, making many technological developments for continuing the war with the zerg. They formed the Protoss Protectorate, a region of space that contains worlds held by the protoss and has once again, resumed open warfare with Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm and Arcturus Mengsk's Terran Dominion; namely to compete for a xel'naga temple on the planet Artika. The protoss won the battle.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Terran Factions The Kel-Morian Combine cut what few ties it had with the Terran Dominion.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1''' (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Umojan Protectorate had also successfully broken with the Dominion. Following his betrayal by Infested Kerrigan, Jim Raynor had threatened to kill her.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. He maintained a relationship of some kind with the protoss, visiting them on Shakuras briefly and cooperating with them on a mission to right a grievous wrong on Braxis, the reanimation and infestation of Alexei Stukov. Raynor was successful in this mission.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Since then, Jim Raynor's organization has become a band of mercenaries, trying desperately to continue the fight against Arcturus Mengsk and the Terran Dominion while the Dominion pursued them relentlessly.2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. He networked and struck alliances with numerous anti-Dominion factions, including the Kel-Morian Combine, even spending time on Moria and meeting their leaders. However, he didn't remain and made efforts to cover his tracks. Meanwhile the Dominion's chief of internal security Tamsen Cauley recruited his old outlaw employees and foes, the War Pigs, as part of a secret plan to eliminate them. He tasked them with finding and killing Jim Raynor, an act which he believed would mark his ascension. Then he would use his secret Cerberus Program troops to eliminate the War Pigs.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft '''1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The War Pigs traveled to Moria in order to collect information on Raynor, only to be attacked by the Kel-Morian Combine. They fled, and the Cerberus Program troops, led by Lars Trakken assigned to follow them, also landed on Moria and asked similar questions in a much more "aggressive" fashion before moving off to follow the War Pigs. The Dominion grew in influence, though the Kel-Morian Combine and the Umojan Protectorate were still vying for independent control. The Dominion has worked to improve its military through initiatives such as the Thor Project.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. Arcturus Mengsk has also brought his son Valerian into a hidden position of power within the DominionGolden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. although the position has become more public of late.2008-10-13. StarCraft II in-game cinematics. Gameplanet. Accessed 2008-28-15. As it came into conflict with militant groups such as the Koprulu Liberation Front, the Dominion created the secret Project Shadow Blade under the command of General Horace Warfield. The program uses terrazine gas to alter the genetics of ghosts, transforming them into spectres, shadowy superhuman beings bent on executing the will of their true master.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Agent Nova was assigned to investigate a ghost-kidnapping plotPocket Books: Fall 2009. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-04-12. while dealing with a zerg assault a terrazine refinery on Mar Sara.2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18. The Zerg In the years since the Brood War, Infested Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm remained strangely quiet, despite having more power than any other faction in the Sector. Kerrigan's forces ensured that no scouts have returned alive with information about her plans. Kerrigan's forces remained on Aiur, although in a relatively "quiet" state, and spread to other worlds, gathering more genetic strains for the Swarm.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Kerrigan's genetic machinations resulted in the creation of the new queen strain, which is itself capable of manipulating the genetic patterns of its "offspring".2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. Kerrigan also worked on an advanced infested terran project,Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. culminating in the creation of a general and consort, Ethan Stewart. The Dark Templar Saga As the next war approached, more xel'naga artifacts appeared throughout the Koprulu Sector. This drew the interest of Valerian Mengsk, an archaeologist. He hired another archaeologist, Jake Ramsey, to investigate a temple found on the dead world of Nemaka, along with a "protector", R. M. Dahl. Within the Temple, Ramsey made shocking contact with the protoss; a dying preserver named Zamara implanted her mind within his. She told him she had a dread secret that she had to bring back to her people, and even the death of her body would not stop her from carrying out her mission. Ramsey and Dahl were both imprisoned by Dominion forces, and it was only through strange circumstances that they were freed. Mistrusting Valerian Mengsk, the two fled to the only man Dahl trusted, crime lord and ex-mercenary Ethan Stewart. Unfortunately, Stewart also betrayed them, resulting in Dahl shooting him and the fugitive duo fleeing again. Ramsey, drawing upon his new knowledge of protoss psionics, distracted his opponents with a psychic connection. However, this "attack" drew the attention of both Infested Kerrigan, and the dark archon Ulrezaj. The former sent minions to Stewart's former base of operations, and found him undergoing surgery. He was abducted and converted to Kerrigan's cause. In addition to serving her as a warrior and consort, he could also tell her about the preserver in Ramsey's mind. The fugitives fled to Aiur, looking for mysterious technology under Zamara's guidance. They were all surprised at what they found there; a world flooded with zerg, and protoss survivors, calling themselves the Shel'na Kryhas and the Tal'darim. The fugitives took shelter with the Shel'na Kryhas, but the Tal'darim, unknowing servitors of Ulrezaj, opposed them. Discovering several dark secrets in the Tal'darim's lair, such as mysterious psionic creatures in vats, the Shel'na Kryhas and fugitives found themselves in a midst of battle between Ethan Stewart, Valerian Mengsk and Ulrezaj himself, all interested in the preserver in Ramsey's head. The fugitives managed to escape from Aiur to Shakuras, using a warp gate, and leaving behind dead friends and angry enemies. The gate guards at Shakuras were surprised and disturbed by the opening of the gate and redirected it. While several Tal'darim and Rosemary Dahl emerged at Shakuras, Jake Ramsey and Zamara ended up on an unidentified world. They located Zeratul, intending to ask him for help, only to find him soul-sick. Ramsey and Zamara convinced him to throw off his lethargy, after which they traded information. Zamara revealed the life cycle of the xel'naga, while Zeratul told what he knew of Samir Duran and the hybrids. Zamara said that Duran's experiments were a "perversion" of the xel'naga's natural cycle, and the resulting hybrids would not be xel'naga. Zeratul brought them to Ehlna, a Nerazim sanctuary moon, which held a shrine where Zamara could be separated from Ramsey. While there, they encountered a Dahl and a small force led by Executor Selendis, who had come there looking for them. Zeratul did not remain, instead seeking out a fresh xel'naga temple at Pegasus and following the emerging energy creature, which converged with numerous others and created a wormhole with a mysterious planet at the other end. Zeratul traveled there. The forces seeking Ramsey—Ethan Stewart's zerg, Ulrezaj and Valerian Mengsk's Terran Dominion forces, also arrived. A massive battle erupted, with Ulrezaj on the winning side, until Zamara, now in a khaydarin crystal, used the moon's unique energies to seal Ulrezaj in the crystal with her. The Dominion won the battle, and Stewart was killed. The Dominion took control of the site, taking Ramsey and Dahl captive, along with some of the treasures. However, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk had donated the force to Valerian and, cheated of the preserver, insisted on using his minions to drain Ramsey's brain of information, which would cripple him. Valerian and his ghost servant, Devon Starke, came up with a plan to keep Ramsey safe, but it involved sacrificing Starke to the emperor.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Following this incident, the Dominion began actively seeking alien artifactsDustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. at sites such as Artika.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p, i). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. StarCraft II Cinematics Zeratul searched for mysteries on a mysterious planet. Several hydralisks attacked him, but Zeratul slew them, when Infested Kerrigan appeared. She had been waiting for Zeratul to appear there.2008-10-11. Starcraft II: BlizzCon 08: Opening Cinematic Teaser (CAM). Gametrailers. Accessed 2008-10-11. Or_-jn5AnoI&fmt=18 Zeratul later reappeared on Jim Raynor's battlecruiser, informing him that "the xel'naga return, the cycle nears its end, the artifacts are the key."2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. References Category: Storyline